


Strike a Match

by EmeraldAshes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Because It is EVAN HANSEN, Bisexual Evan Hansen, College AU, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute, Diners, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman Friendship, Evan Hansen Deserves Happiness, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Humor, M/M, One Scene That Is Literally..., Online Dating, Shovel Talk, Tinder, Tree Climbing, Waitress Meets Be More Chill While Everyone Meddles in Connor's Love Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAshes/pseuds/EmeraldAshes
Summary: In retrospect, maybe joining Tinder was a bad decision for a virgin with social anxiety. But Evan somehow ended up on a date with Connor Murphy, who didn’t seem to mind those things.
Relationships: Because Yay Expies, Connor Murphy & The Cast of Be More Chill, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Strike a Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this ages ago, but never got around to posting.

Connor: you know that level of sexual frustration where youve got at least one person in each class who youre dtf, you get a boner from literally every physical sensation and you cant stop picturing your professor naked on the desk even tho hes 40 and kinda looks like dad

Zoe: WTF?!

Connor: :) :) :)

Zoe: Are u high rn? Ur such an emoji whore on pot, I swear

Connor: i just downloaded tinder :D

Zoe: Omg. This is gonna be a trainwreck

Zoe: TAKE SCREENSHOTS

* * *

Evan felt a frown tugging at his lips as he stared at the photograph on his phone. It wasn’t that he disliked hunting, exactly, or even disapproved. There could even be environmental benefits to it. He just wasn’t sure if he was really, well,  _ comfortable _ going out on a date with a guy whose profile picture featured him cheek-to-cheek with a dead deer. Evan tentatively swiped left.

“You horny devil,” his roommate cackled, “are you on Tinder right now?”

Evan slapped the phone onto his bed, clicking off the screen. “I-it’s not—”

Jared hopped onto Evan’s bed, grabbing his shoulders. “Trolling the internet for booty, eh? I am  _ scandalized _ . What else are you hiding? Are you secretly just a family of squirrels stuffed inside a polo?” 

“Jared! I’m n-not looking for, for sex, okay? Alana, my tutor, the math one, she met her girlfriend on there, and she was saying how it’s not just for, um, hook-ups anymore.”

“You know they probably banged and  _ then  _ started dating, right? No judgment if you wanna go that route, though. I bet you could totally find some freak on here who’s into cherry popping.” Jared grabbed Evan’s phone and typed in the code, which he shouldn’t know, and spying was a definite breach of his trusted position as a roommate. Evan should tell the RA, but he wasn’t going to because Heather Duke made him incredibly nervous.

“Y-you d-d-don’t know that I…”

“Evan, buddy. You are literally the biggest virgin I’ve ever met. But we can change that tonight. Let’s see.” Jared flicked left on one photo, then another, as Evan scrambled to see what he was doing.

“H-hey!”

Jared turned the phone toward Evan. “What do you think?”

The phone showed a girl with sweeping blonde hair and a beaming smile, an oversized sweater slipping off her shoulders. “She’s w-way out of my league.”

“Yeah, but she might not know that. Always hope for low self-esteem.”

“Um, I have low self-esteem, though?” Evan mumbled as Jared cheerfully swiped right.

“That’s why you’ll probably end up marrying a troll…Case in point, Connor Murphy.” Jared swiveled the phone so that Evan could see. 

If the girl from before was out of Evan’s league, then this guy wasn’t even playing the same sport. Connor wore a leather jacket and a white shirt, unbuttoned so a few wisps of dark chest hair peeked out. His collar bones stood out against pale skin, his jaw thin but strong. A rounded nose and long, curling hair gentled his appearance, and his lips turned up in a subtle, teasing smile. It looked as if Connor was about to lean forward and whisper a secret into the photographer’s ear.

Jared continued talking while Evan stared. “He was in my speech class last semester.”

“Y-yeah?” Evan said weakly.

“Showed up stoned half the time and did a persuasive speech on the Illuminati that ran over by like ten minutes. What a fucking dick.” Jared then leaned forward and slashed his finger to the right. 

Evan took back his phone. “W-wait. Why did you swipe right if he’s a d-dick?”

Jared hopped off the bed, wandered over to grab a handheld mirror, and carefully started styling his hair. “Because you clearly want to ride that dick.”

Evan groaned. “I d-don’t.”

Jared winked at his own reflection. “I should’ve known you were into bad boys. You basically creamed yourself when Kylo Ren took off his mask.”

“No I…”—Evan stilled—“Jared.”

“What?”

Evan stared at the app. “C-Connor and I, we matched.”

Jared grabbed his wallet and keys. “Good luck with that.”

“What?! You, you got me into this. You h-have to help.”

“Buddy, it’s Thursday night, and the party don’t start ‘til I walk in. So, y’know, tick tock.”

“But what do I say?”

“Nothing. Messaging first is a sign of weakness.” 

Jared shut the door and left Evan to panic because that was stupid, right? That was bad advice. There wasn’t anything weak about making the first move, and Connor already had to think that he was good-looking, or he wouldn’t have swiped right. Unless he had swiped right by accident, which Evan had done once, so it wasn’t impossible. But probably Connor thought Evan was hot, and Connor was single—unless he was dating someone and had decided to cheat. But that was obviously not what was happening, and Evan should type something. 

**Evan: Hi.**

That sounded childish and the period was weird.

**Evan: Hello**

Was it a phone call?

**Evan: Hey**

That made Evan sound cooler and more relaxed than he actually was, but that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. He quickly sent the message before he could overthink it. He then decided to distract himself by staring at photos of Connor Murphy. 

The second photo was Connor with oversized sunglasses on, arm in arm with a pretty girl in a backwards baseball cap, who was sticking her tongue out at the camera but couldn’t quite hide her smile. Evan firmly told himself that she was probably, like, his cousin, and Evan shouldn’t make it weird. The next photo had Connor on a boat, laughing. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and that chest hair was just the starting line of a happy trail, and God, now Evan was thinking about things that he shouldn’t be because he didn’t even know this guy. He shouldn’t be fantasizing about him. It was creepy, right? Right.

A notification popped up, and Evan realized that maybe being alone for the rest of his life was okay. It was better to be a little lonely and wistful than face this desperate, clawing fear. He quickly tapped on the message.

_ Connor: heyy _

_ Connor: youre in my bio class _

Evan was pretty sure he had never seen Connor in that class. It was a 200-person lecture hall and they were only a few weeks into the semester, but was that still weird?

**Evan: Really? I’m surprised you noticed me because that’s kind of a big class?**

_ Connor: hard to miss the hottest guy in the room ;) ;) _

That was a lot of winky faces. Should Evan be concerned? Evan was getting concerned.

_ Connor: im so high right now lol _

How was Evan supposed to respond to that? It had been thirty seconds, and they had been going at a quick back-and-forth before. Now Connor probably thought that Evan was judging him, and Evan wasn’t judging him. He just wasn’t sure what to say, so he just went ahead and said the wrong thing.

**Evan: I don’t really smoke drugs.**

**Evan: But that’s not because I have a problem with doing that!**

**Evan: I just don’t**

**Evan: Because I heard that it can cause panics attacks**

**Evan: In some people**

**Evan: And also I don’t know where I would even get marijuana?**

There was a full minute when Connor didn’t respond, and Evan knew with absolute certainty that he had ruined everything by texting too much.

_ Connor: you seem stressed out. pot might help _

_ Connor: or might give you a panic attack I guess _

_ Connor: 50/50 shot _

**Evan: I’m not really a gambler, to be honest.**

_ Connor: you swiped right on me <3 _

**Evan: I did,** Evan took a deep breath and added,  **< 3**

_ Connor: wanna come over _

**Evan: Is that a euphemism?**

_ Connor: do you want it to be? ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) _

That was the moment when any chance of Evan playing it cool completely evaporated. He was pretty sure he was messing up a  _ text _ conversation, and Connor was going to be so disappointed if he met Evan in person. Besides, even if Connor wasn’t totally disgusted by the stuttering and the fidgeting and the bad posture, there would be all sorts of expectations. This guy was ridiculously handsome, yeah. But Evan didn’t know him, and he wasn’t just looking to get his virginity over with. He didn’t want to sleep with a stranger. He didn’t need to be in love, but trust would be…would be nice.

**Evan: Not really**

**Evan: I mean, you look amazing and you seem really really nice**

**Evan: But I don’t have a lot of experience and I would mss itup and I’mm sorry**

It had been two minutes, and Connor hadn’t written back. Evan reminded himself that he hadn’t been getting his hopes up, that he already knew that this was a bad idea. It was never going to work out, and the part of him that had hoped it might was just stupid and naïve. Just looking at the messages made him nauseous.

**Evan: Sorry**

Evan deleted the match and the dating app, and he seriously contemplated dropping Biology.

* * *

Connor: SOS

*Attachment*

Zoe: Wow

Connor: wtf do i say? :O

Zoe: I mean r u cool w it?

Zoe: Just ask him to dinner or somethn

Connor: fuck

Zoe: ?

Connor: he just unmatched :(((((

Zoe: Poor guy. I would be so embarrassed

Connor: i took like 2 min to respond!

Zoe: Alana says that the fact that you said nothing meant that he filled the silence with his insecurities

Connor: youre sharing this with your girlfriend

Zoe: Yep. It’s funny

Zoe: But also so so sad

Connor: hes in my 8 am. i legit get up in the morning solely to stare at his biceps </3

Zoe: Just go to class and ask him out, jackass. I believe in u

Connor: no you dont

Zoe: I don’t. But I think it’ll make a really funny story, so do it

* * *

Evan had talked himself out of dropping Biology because he had heard that each college course totaled about $500 in tuition, and also it was a prerequisite for a lot of the classes in his major. Hopefully Connor would just ignore him. It was a really big class after all, so it would be natural to just look through each other. In fact, Evan thought as the professor strode up to the podium, maybe Connor wouldn’t come to class at all. His hopes were crushed when Connor sauntered in five minutes late, walked past six rows of mostly empty seats, and sat next to Evan. 

Connor’s backpack thudded next to Evan’s sneakers. “I was going to ask you to dinner.” 

Evan stared at his half-filled page of notes. “Sorry.”

Connor groaned, raking a hand through his hair as he sat down. “You shouldn’t be sorry. Fuck. It’s not like I have a problem with…I was high and trying not to say something stupid. That’s all. Do you want to go to dinner?”

“W-what?”

“You don’t have to say yes,” Connor muttered. “I’m not gonna freak out and throw shit.”

“N-no. I mean, not no. Yes? I’m saying yes. To dinner.” Evan was blushing, and it definitely wasn’t attractive, his blush looked kind of like that thing where all the blood splotched up on a dead person’s face and that. Was. Not. Attractive.

“Cool,” Connor said with this little smirk, and he looked just as beautiful as in his photos. But he was real. Evan could smell the muskiness of his cologne, feel the warmth of his body, even reach out and touch him if he wanted. If he was brave enough.

“W-we should be quiet,” Evan whispered, a nervous twitch of a smile on his face. “People are g-glaring at us.”

Connor didn’t say anything, but he also didn’t turn to the professor and start taking notes. He just watched Evan, which made the shorter boy nervous. Evan wanted to look cool and graceful and sexy, but that always made him self-conscious. When he got self-conscious, he became the exact opposite of all those things. He fumbled and dropped his pencil.

Connor picked it up and held it out to him, their fingers brushing as Evan took it, and Connor was still staring, still staringstaringstaring. Evan tried to focus on the lecture. The professor was talking about the definition of life, which was vaguely frustrating because Evan knew this in high school, probably middle school too, and people were saying things like, “I’m pretty sure trees aren’t alive.”

“What the fuck?” Evan muttered to himself.

Connor leaned into Evan’s ear, warm breath tickling it. “The people in this class are idiots.”

Evan squeaked. “Wh-what are you d-doing?”

“Being quiet.” Connor smirked at him, and his face was close, too close, achingly close. All Evan had to do was lean forward one inch, and he wanted to. He wanted to. Connor smirked, a hungry look in his eyes, and slowly leaned back a little. “About that dinner. Tonight?”

“Tonight,” Evan said breathlessly, returning to reality with a tight blink. “Y-yeah. Um. I’m done with classes at four, so any time after that is, is good.”

“Good.” Connor grinned, casually slinging an arm across the back of Evan’s chair as Evan struggled to focus on the lecture. His notes were absolute gibberish, but that was alright. He didn’t really mind.

* * *

Evan: Um, so I’m going on a date tonight. 

Evan: With Connor Murphy. 

Evan: And I’m freaking out.

Jared: DUDE YOU SHOULD BE. HE WILL EAT YOU.

Evan: Can you please stop using caps lock? It’s kind of intimidating.

Jared: YOU SHOULD BE INTIMIDATED. HE WILL BE ALL LIKE, WHAT PRETTY EYES YOU HAVE AND THEN HE’S GOING TO SWALLOW YOU WHOLE LIKE RED RIDING HOOD.

Evan: Maybe you were the wrong person to ask for clothing advice.

Jared: EXCUSE YOU I’M FABULOUS.

Jared: I GOT YOU FAM.

* * *

Connor hated going to the dorms. He had an apartment off-campus, and he always felt like the student behind the front desk was about to sound the intruder alarm every time he walked too close. He leaned against the brick wall beside the doors, longing for a smoke but not wanting to start an argument while waiting for a date. He could play around on his phone just to look busy, but that would be pretty fucking pathetic.

A guy with glasses sauntered out of the door and turned to look at him. “Hey, you’re here for Evan, right?”

Connor nodded.

“Awesome. He’s still getting ready. I’m Jared. We’re roommates and long-time family friends.” Jared waggled his eyebrows, and Connor reminded himself that punching your date’s roommate was a bad idea.

Connor stared at him, assuming a bored expression. “Right.”

Jared grinned. “Are you familiar with the concept of a shovel speech?” 

Evan rushed out of the doors. “Am I late? I didn’t realize. IhonestlythoughtIwas—”

Connor kicked off of the wall and walked over to Evan. “You’re good. I’m early.”

“Oh. G-good,” Evan said, smiling lightly. It was awkward and sweet, and then it melted into a scrunched brow and a slightly horrified, “Jared?”

Jared winked at them, then headed back into the dorm.

Evan paled. “Oh G-God, what did he do?”

“Threaten me in the most half-assed way possible.” Connor grabbed Evan’s hand and tugged him toward the south side of campus. Evan was smiling again, a soft look in his eyes, and Connor wondered just how inexperienced he was. The guy looked half in love already, and Connor really didn’t deserve that kind of devotion. 

Evan followed him for a few minutes, only speaking when they squeezed past the gate behind the school. “So, um, where are we going?”

“There’s a diner like ten minutes up the road,” Connor said. “It’s always quiet.”

Most students stuck to the campus or the little downtown area that branched off of it. Behind the school was miles of cornfields and weather-beaten houses, a whole different world. Sometimes, when Connor needed to get away from people, he would walk for hours down the thin road where his only company was the occasional speeding car or staring horse.

Connor rubbed his thumb against Evan’s fingers, enjoying how his date’s eyes fluttered shut with each movement. He felt an urge to see what expressions Evan could make when Connor touched more than his hands…Connor tried to think about something unsexy. “My sister always makes me text her when I go back here. She thinks I’m going to get murdered and thrown in the quarry or some shit.”

Wait. Shit. Why did Connor have to mention murder on a first date?

* * *

Connor had lured Evan out into the corn fields, and Evan was probably going to end up buried in the quarry. And then no one would ever find his body, and his mother would be so upset, but also kind of relieved that she wouldn’t have to buy a casket because those are really expensive and—

Connor ran a hand through his hair. It looked soft. Was it soft? “That came out really morbid. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Evan let out a shaky laugh. “Me? Freaked out? I’m fine. We’re fine. Fine.”

Connor brushed his thumb against Evan’s hand again, and yeah, okay, maybe Evan was cool with being murdered if it meant more of that. Because that was nice. Evan moved a little closer.

“Cold?” Connor said as Evan pressed against his side.

“N-no. Not really.” Evan’s T-shirt and the button-down shirt hanging loose over it was warm enough to keep out the September wind, but Connor seemed to radiate heat. The warmth of him, the scent of his cologne heavy in the air, made Evan drowsy as they walked along the side of the road.

The diner was beat-up looking—decades too worn down to be modern, but not quite old enough to swing around to vintage. Half the neon lights had sputtered out when they walked up. Inside, the booths were tan and spider webbed with rips. Also, aside from one old man mumbling into his coffee, it was empty. 

“Sh-should we…?” Evan trailed off, not even sure what to ask.

“Yo!” Connor called out casually. Did that count as being rude to the waiter? Because Evan had heard that that was a warning sign, and he wasn’t looking to date a jerk and—

A waitress walked out of the kitchen and  _ squealed.  _ “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

Connor sighed, sounding annoyed. “Jenna,  _ please _ don’t make me regret this.”

“Chloe is gonna  _ flip _ when she hears you brought a date in when she wasn’t on shift”—Jenna turned to Evan—“You guys are on a date, right?”

“Y-yeah?” Evan mumbled.

“So how’d you lovebirds meet?” Jenna said as she grabbed a couple of menus, still watching Evan.

Evan really didn’t want to say Tinder because, okay, there wasn’t exactly a stigma against online dating anymore, but there sort of was about Tinder? Because it was a hook-up app? And Evan didn’t want her to think that he was about to go have sex with Connor because he wasn’t, and it wasn’t like what she thought mattered, except it seemed like maybe she and Connor were friends, so…

“Bio,” Connor said.

Jenna led them over to a booth. “Ooh. Sexy study sessions?”

“First date,” Connor ground out.

“And I’m trying to make it memorable,” Jenna said, turning to Evan with a smile. “What’s your name?”

“E-E-Evan,” Evan stuttered out, trying to hide behind his menu.

“What do you want to drink?”

Evan spat out the first thing he could think of. “I, um, Coke?”

Jenna clucked softly to herself as she scribbled something down. “Is Pepsi okay?

“Yeah. That’s, that’s fine. I can’t actually taste the difference, so. Yes”—Evan cleared his throat—“Yes.”

Jenna leaned against their table and whispered conspiratorially, “Try not to order anything that needs actual cooking. Brooke’s in back, and she messes up everything.”

“What happened to Rich?” Connor said.

“He set a fire and practically burned down the diner. He wasn’t even drunk. How did you not hear about this? Are you not in the group chat?” Jenna glanced at the old man in the corner. “Dude, even Joe’s in the group chat.”

Connor shrugged. “Someone took me off.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you were being a dick. It was a joke. Did you nobody add you back on? Never mind; I’m on it.” Jenna pulled out her phone. “What do you want to eat, Evan?”

Evan scanned the menu for something that didn’t involve cooking.

“The Reuben’s good,” Connor said.

“Yeah. Okay. S-sounds good.” 

Jenna called out as she strolled into the back, “Brooke-y baby! Mountain Dew for Connor, a Pepsi for his date, and two Rueben sandwiches!”

Evan could hear Brooke’s squeal as the door swung shut. He turned to Connor with a little smile. “Is that, um, your regular order?”

“Yeah. I don’t always want it, but it’s not really worth arguing, so…” Connor shrugged, a wisp of hair drifting in front of his face. “Sorry about them.”

“No, no. It’s r-really cool to meet your friends. She seems nice.” Evan stared at the menu so he wouldn’t stare at Connor.

Jenna swung out again, dropping the drinks in front of them and immediately making a phone call. It seemed sort of unprofessional to Evan, but he wasn’t really in a position to judge. Plus, he was kind of eavesdropping, not that he had a choice because she was being loud.

“Chloooooe. I know you’re sitting in your sweatpants watching Pretty Little Liars. Answer me. Answer me. Aaaaaaaaan…Hey! Brooke won the betting pool.”

Connor groaned and muttered. “Jesus Christ.”

This was clearly not going the way Connor wanted, and while it was sort of nice to not be the embarrassed one for once, Evan still felt compelled to help. “What’s your major?”

“Psychology,” Connor said.

Evan said, “Oh. Cool. D-do you know what you’re gonna d-do after you graduate?”

“I want to work with kids.” Connor’s eyes were on him again, wide and intent like a cat stalking a mouse. “What about you?”

“I’m in Environmental Science. I was a Junior Park Ranger one summer, s-so maybe a Park Ranger. I’m, um, n-not really sure yet. Sorry.” Evan could feel his cheeks heating up again as he played with the straw in his drink.

“That’s cool. I know some seniors, and none of them are sure, either, so that’s probably normal.” Connor moved his hand onto the table, midway across and palm up. It was a clear invitation. Evan tried to take it and badly fumbled the attempt, but they eventually managed to intertwine their hands with their wrists resting against the table. Evan’s hand was sweaty, but Connor held on even when the sandwiches arrived. So maybe not that sweaty? Also, Evan was pretty sure Jenna was taking photos of them. 

Evan and Connor talked for a while, mostly about university stuff. Connor was part of the Art Club, which was full of “total weirdos, and I’m definitely counting myself.” Evan was considering pledging a community service fraternity, primarily because Alana was in it and used her tutoring job as a recruiting tool. Connor’s eyes kept darting to Evan’s mouth while he talked. 

Evan wanted to kiss Connor. If it was anywhere near as nice as holding hands, he could kiss Connor all day. But Evan had next to no experience with kissing, just one miserable mashing of braces in seventh grade. What if he screwed it up?

Connor licked his lips, and his eyes met Evan’s, irises bright and dappled like a painting. Evan was seriously considering lunging over the table and hoping for the best. In the middle of this, Jenna dropped a vanilla milkshake on the table. “On the house.”

Connor raised an eyebrow at the two straws. “Seriously?”

A beaming face popped out of the back room, and Brooke cried, “It’s like a movie!” 

Connor gazed at Brooke, then Jenna. “If photos of this end up online, I will hunt you down.”

Jenna just raised an eyebrow.

“Th-thank you,” Evan said as he darted in for a sip.

Connor reluctantly did the same. Jenna blatantly took a photo. Evan wondered if she would give him a copy later, assuming this date didn’t completely implode by the end of the night. Thankfully, she soon wandered away, furiously texting.

It was nice to sit here quietly, his hand warm in Connor’s, sipping at the milkshake. When Evan glanced up, he realized that Connor was watching him again. Their eyes met, and Evan let the straw fall from his mouth. He leaned forward.

Connor’s lips were soft, and the milkshake flavored their kiss. Vanilla tasted good on Connor, and Evan soon pushed forward again. A strand of long hair brushed Evan’s cheek, and a cool hand rested on his jaw. Connor moaned into the kiss and then slowly broke off, blushing slightly as he settled back into the booth. They stared at each other for a moment and caught their breath.

“Want”—Connor cleared his throat—“Want to grab the check?”

Honestly, Evan never wanted to leave this table, with the taste of vanilla ice cream lingering on his tongue and Connor’s eyes on him. His lips were tingling. “I, um, I guess. D-do you h-have to get back?”

Connor shook his head. “Actually, there was somewhere I wanted to take you.”

* * *

Connor had severely underestimated how much Evan would enjoy the orchard. There had been a little stuttering when they’d snuck through the fence, but Evan’s eyes had lit up when he’d first seen the tall trees, abandoned but still stubbornly full of apples. He had squeezed Connor’s hand tightly, and then let go. The guy was now scaling a tree with unexpected agility.

Connor was pretty sure his date had just ditched him for a plant, but it was hard to be mad about that when Evan looked so fucking happy about it. Connor stood on the overgrown grass, the sweet scent of apples drifting around him.

“You’re not coming?” Evan called down from several feet above him.

Connor blinked up at him, mumbling, “You didn’t stutter.”

Evan leaned out a little further. “W-what?”

“I prefer the ground,” Connor shouted, and then sensing an apology coming on, “I don’t mind you climbing, though.”

“C-could you, um, maybe…” Evan grabbed an apple and tossed it to Connor. Connor caught it. Then, Evan grabbed another apple and jumped down, landing beside Connor. It was weird to think that this was the same dude who regularly walked into the doorway when leaving Bio.

Evan took a tentative bite of his apple, and his eyes fluttered shut. He sighed softly.

Connor’s throat felt dry. “Good?”

“You should, um, t-try some. N-no worms or anything.” Evan gave a breathy little chuckle.

Connor took a bite, sweetness bursting on his tongue. Not rich or heavy like the milkshake, but light and fresh.

“I…I really, I’m glad you…” Evan trailed off. Then he closed his mouth, a firm set to his jaw, and pressed forward to kiss Connor. The kiss was one hell of a thank you. It was long and deep, and Evan’s body leaned against his so that Connor’s back pressed into the rough bark of the apple tree. The apple, marred by only one bite, fell onto the grass. Evan was hot and moving, and Jesus Christ. Evan’s knee was between his thighs. Hands grasping and tugging at his hair, his own landing on Evan’s shoulders, his hips, wondering if it would be too much if he—

Evan’s hand brushed against Connor’s nipple, and his whimper echoed through the orchard like a fucking trumpet. The sound seemed to wake the brown-eyed boy up, drag him out of the heat.

Evan pulled back a little. “We’re, um. I’m really, but we’re outside? And I’ve never…”

“Yeah,” Connor said slowly. God, if Evan would just move his knee an inch, he would probably cum. He pushed the thought away, along with the one about mutual masturbation. “Yeah. I know, um. That’s cool.”

“I want to,” Evan said quickly. “J-just maybe not now now. Or like tonight now. Or—”

Connor cut him off with a peck.

Was he sexually frustrated? Fuck yes. But as he walked Evan back to his dorm, with the cornfields tall around them and the night heavy like a blanket, Connor was okay with waiting. 

* * *

Evan: Okay, so let’s say I bring someone back to the dorm.

Jared: TO FUCK THEM YOU MEAN.

Evan: Maybe.

Evan: This didn’t come up in our roommate agreement, so I want to make sure I don’t do anything rude.

Evan: Like, should I text you first? Sock on the door? How does this work???

Jared: THE POLITE THING IS TO INVITE ME TO JOIN.

Evan: I’m just gonna text you.


End file.
